Mahanon
Mahanon is the main hull of the colony ship Eldridge. When the Eldridge was destroyed 9999 years ago in order to prevent Deus from reactivating and escaping, many fragments of the ship fell into the atmosphere of the planet the ship was orbiting and crashed down on the surface. The main portion of the ship, which housed the bridge, Deus and Razael Central among other things, crashed into the ocean and sank to the bottom of the sea. For 9999 years it slumbered on the bottom of the ocean, entombing the inactive Deus while its peripherals (Myyah Hawwa, Cain, the Gazel Ministry, etc.) carried out its will and began to use the developing human population of the planet to facilitate its rebirth. It came to be known as "Mahanon" or the "resting place of God" to human civilization; the only people who knew the truth were the ones acting in Deus' interests. Xenogears Late in the game's second disc the Gazel Ministry uses the Gaetia Key and raises Mahanon from the ocean in order to retrieve Deus' rotting corpse and revive it. Their plan goes a little awry thanks to the intervention of Karellen, Fei Fong Wong and his allies. Mahanon is not seen again after the events directly related to it have played out in the game and it does not appear on the world map at the end of the game when the player has free access to explore again. Legend These legends can be found in Shevat. :"Long ago, humans were with god in a paradise in the sky called 'Mahanon'. The place was protected by the power of god. Humans were never exposed to the fear or danger of death. However, one day, humans entered god's forbidden garden and ate a fruit which bestowed upon them tremendous intelligence and power. God found out about the incident and the humans were banished from the paradise. The prosperous times were over, and an era of sorrow and hatred began..." :''-1st Legend of Genesis'' :"Humans banished from the paradise were foolish enough to revolt against god. In order to resist the power of god, they created twelve Anima Relics, and called themselves gods... For 10 days, 10 nights, the world shed its blood, Mahanon was enveloped in flames. But human strength was no match for god and the arrogant humans were destroyed by god's anger. Only a few righteous men were left on the land. However, god was also tired and wounded. He decided to rest in the deepest depths of the earth. God's rest was long. But eternity is only a moment to god. Since then, the righteous men who didn't revolt against god had to live in the harsh nature by themselves, being in constant fear of death... When the righteous men's children are born again, god will awaken from his long rest and give a helping hand to them." :''-2nd Legend of Genesis'' Etymology This is a misspelling of Machanon, the 4th heaven, which is where, according to Enoch, the Garden of Eden is housed. The Eldridge ship, specifically the central block Machanon, is an allusion to the Biblical paradise. Category:Xenogears locations